eternal_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige Class: Black Fox
The legend of the Black Fox has reached every race and nation of Khorvaire, and over time the details have drifted so far apart that the original tale will never be known. If ever there lived someone to whom the name could be ascribed, they are forever lost to history. Krindae d'Sivis, historian Morgrave University, YK 977 Academics of Khorvaire's cultural history believe that the Black Fox legend has been perpetuated and changed over time by ignorant common folk; most common bolk believe that their local version of the story must be the correct one; and travelers, adventurers, and the like have encountered so many different versions of the tale that they either disbelieve the story outright or claim that some immortal shapechanging being must be responsible for the variety of accounts. But the truth is much more complicated and insidious. Built in ancient times by persons unknown, the Black Fox labyrinth offers no clues about its original purpose, but now it serves to instruct and enlighten those cunning enough to discover its location, bypass the traps laid by the last Black Fox, reach the inner sanctum, and divine its secret. Those chosen few learn much, but only a few each century truly take up the mantle of the Black Fox once more, adding their unique personalities and daring exploits to the legend. Thus all Thranes know of the figure who helped shifter and changeling refugees escape the purges of the Silver Flame, tales in Breland speak of an elven cat burglar who could seemingly disappear from plain sight, and children in the Eldeen reaches grow up hearing of the Black Fox who could split arrows at a hundred paces and fought tyranny and threats to the forest wherever he went. The only common thread amongst all these stories is that the Black Fox always possesses an uncanny ability to dodge blows and great aptitude for moving amongst the shadows. He calls upon the by some cultures—to perform deeds of unbelievable speed and skill, and his weapon always forms a crucial part of the tales which surround him. But while every Black Fox shares something with the ninja, their personae and combat styles are as varied at the legend itself. Making a Black Fox Black foxes occupy a party role somewhere between the standard rogue and support melee characters. While they remain very skilled characters who can deal considerable damage to surprised opponents, their additional defenses and special abilities allow them to remain relatively safe even when closer to the front lines than most rogues prefer. Most black foxes are very patient, waiting for the perfect time to strike crippling blows by combining the ninja's ki abilities with Charisma-based actions that demoralize their enemies. The most accomplished black foxes can sneak up behind their enemies while invisible, then appear in the midst of battle, drawing their blade and daunting nearby foes before they deal a single devastating blow that often requires no follow-up. The resulting chaos often provides further targets for them, and when their opponents finally recover from the shock the black fox has already disappeared. But when their enemies surround them, they evade blows with ease before fading into the shadows once more. Ninjas are the class most naturally suited to this prestige class, and all black foxes have at least some ninja training, but some multiclass combinations provide interesting opportunities. Monk levels allow a black fox to maneuver around the battlefield even more quickly, setting up ambushes with ease, while the monk's special abilities enhance his already formidable defenses. Ninja-scouts also prove effective black foxes, since the scout's bonus skirmish damage coupled with bonus movement makes them more dangerous against enemies of all kinds and affords them extra versatility. Fighters and other front-line melee combatants rarely become black foxes, since they prefer more brazen combat tactics, while traditional spellcasters shun their headlong rush into mortal danger. Warlocks could become unorthodox but powerful black foxes, striking their foes with ease and augmenting their special abilities with invocations. Abilities: ''Since most of your abilities cannot be used with armor, your Dexterity should be as high as possible to increase your Armor Class, and since most ninjas use Weapon Finesse this will increase the accuracy of your attacks as well. Wisdom is extremely important to black foxes, increasing their Armor Class, the size of their ''ki ''pool, and their bonus damage while using their signature weapon. Charisma helps you to demoralize your enemies in combat and escape dangerous situations, while Intelligence grants additional skill points that are helpful to all skilled characters. Strength and Constitution are less important abilities, since your Wisdom bonus should help increase your damage and you should be able to escape most situations without taking serious harm. ''Races: ''Their deftness and natural inquisitiveness make elves and half-elves obvious candidates, especially with the aid of their bonuses to Spot and Listen checks; halflings make good black foxes as well, for similar reasons, and the bonus to movement speed granted at second level makes up for one of that race's greatest limitations. The bonus feat and skill points granted to humans make them an excellent choice as well. Dwarves can make for more physically imposing black foxes, though most dwarves would reject the black fox's combat style in favour of more direct confrontation. ''Alignment: ''Thanks to their individualistic streaks and preference for remaining unknown, most black foxes have maintained chaotic alignments, but neutral members of the class are not uncommon. Members of classes which traditionally lean towards lawful alignments, such as the scout, usually undergo an alignment shift as their combat style becomes more secretive. Lawful black foxes are extremely rare, but characters who possess almost unquestioning loyalty and adhere to immutable codes of honour make for some of the most memorable members of the class. Characters of all moralities become black foxes, with a relatively even balance across the spectrum. Playing a Black Fox Black foxes are careful and cautious by nature. His earlier class levels usually determine his combat style and thus influence his demeanour, but nothing is more important to the black fox than self-preservation. Nearly all members of this class have sacrificed additional bonus combat dice in favour of greater defenses, preferring to minimize the risk to themselves while causing as much damage as possible. They strongly dislike surprises, and regard accidental or unforeseen circumstances with great unease, not because they are fearful but because their effectiveness relies upon their ability to exploit weaknesses learned through the study of their surroundings. During combat, a black fox usually keeps his distance, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They may used ranged attacks against their foes or engage weaker enemies in melee, but these are not assaults made in earnest, and many black foxes prefer to remain unnoticed entirely until the moment they draw their signature weapon and deliver one devastating blow. Once the attack has been made, they usually attempt to escape and repeat the process, though their ''sidestep ''ability and additional Armor Class affords them relative safety on the front lines, where they can use their Bluff and Intimidate skills to greatest effect. Although characters with a flare for the dramatic occasionally become black foxes—these being the ones whose legends usually become most well-known—most adopt an unassuming demeanour that belies their deadly nature, causing most people to pass them by without a second thought. With the exception of their signature weapon, the black fox generally wears unassuming clothes with few distinctive features, preferring darker hues that allow them to easily blend into their surroundings. While many members of this class are respectful and pleasant in social situations, this often merely serves to reinforce the persona which they have chosen to present to the world. Most black foxes regard others with a combination of arrogance and mistrust, preferring to perform most tasks themselves rather than leave them to inferior hands. When forced to interact with those they do not already know, they are evasive and provide as little information as possible, again making good use of their Charisma-based skills to fool or intimidate those around them. However, black foxes find perverse pleasure in manipulating others, for good or ill, and should the circumstances require it they can thrive in most social settings; some black foxes even seek out these situations, deriving immense satisfaction from influencing or dominating those around them without drawing their weapon. But since they are constantly guarded and consider every situation as a combat waiting to happen, they never cease being wary, preferring to learn everything about their enemies and environment before the battle begins. Front-line combatants rarely get along well with black foxes, who regard them as slow and dull-witted. Wizards and clerics, who are usually very deliberate in their actions, enjoy a healthy amount of respect from them, but black foxes look with disdain upon spontaneous casters, whom they consider aloof and impetuous. Other support classes, especially skilled ones, have the best relationships with black foxes, since they all thrive through adaptability in combat. However, they consider most stealthy classes, including both the standard rogue and their ninja brethren, as reckless and dangerous. Black Foxes in the World Unlike most prestige classes, the Black Fox is neither profession nor ideal: he is legend incarnate. Often, a protégé never knows the true identity of his master, drawn only by the tales that the new Black Fox has appropriated for himself, and no Black Fox ever reveals the source of his power and knowledge. There is only ever a single Black Fox in existence at any given time, and no one knows whether they pass the mantle onto their apprentices or die without disclosing their secrets. Supremely confident in their abilities and usually fiercely independent, black foxes feel no particular responsibility to those who carried the legend before them, and therefore their personalities and motivations are not influenced by codes of conduct or social mores. Instead their earlier class levels provide the impetus for their actions, coupled with increasing wariness and reluctance to associate with more than a select few. Black foxes therefore have considerable latitude when choosing what adventures they will undertake or what causes they will champion, an element that has confused scholars and historians for generations. Their penchant for performing famous or notorious deeds makes adventuring a natural career choice for black foxes, especially considering the considerable exploration required to locate and safely traverse the labyrinth itself. They prefer small, tight-knit adventuring parties with no more than three or four companions, with whom they sometimes form rare bonds of mutual fondness and respect; larger fighting companies are almost universally shunned and ridiculed by black foxes, who believe that hierarchical command structures and responsibility for less able companions would only slow them down. Every member of this class learns how best to exploit the legends with which he has associated himself, though black foxes have used various styles throughout the centuries, from overt displays that have spawned cults of personality to rare appearances that rely upon the powers of fearful speculation and shock tactics. The anonymity offered by the class attracts some characters to become black foxes, since many have had pasts that they would much rather forget. Never assume anything should you meet a black fox, for the façade they present to the world might be ripped away with a single careless word, and you may never have the chance to lament your mistake. Put simply, the outward lives and battle tactics of black foxes have achieved a fearful symmetry: when one appears, you may not recognize them until it is much too late, and when they have gone you may never sleep easily again. Abilities '''Hit Die': d6 Skill point per level: 6 + Intelligence modiifer Class skills: Balance, Bluff, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (local, nobility and royalty), Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Swim, Tumble The eyes see true (Ex): Black foxes tend more towards caution and careful movement than most ninjas, dismissing their actions as reckless. Their preternatural danger sense and their ability to dodge blows exceeds even those possessed by ninjas, granting them additional protection beyond that granted by their ninja levels. At first level and every three levels thereafter, a Black Fox gains a +1 insight bonus to Armor Class. Expanded ki pool (Ex): Black Foxes willingly suspend their ninja training in favour new approaches to stealth and combat, but they still rely heavily upon ki ''to remain unseen. Rather than gaining new daily usages as he advances, at first level every Black Fox gains a single large bonus to his ''ki ''reserves, receiving Expanded ''Ki Pool as a bonus feat. Signature weapon (Ex): Upon reaching second level, your integration into the Black Fox legend has begun in earnest, and choosing your signature weapon constitutes an integral part of the process. This weapon will become central to your identity, and many of your special abilities will revolve around its regular use. Since your signature weapon forms such an important part of your new persona, you may only designate a single weapon at any given time as your signature one; dual-wielding characters can designate two weapons as their signature weapon, but they must be used together or any benefits are lost. Your signature weapon must be affected by the Weapon Focus feat, normally matching the feat which fulfilled the requirements for entry into the prestige class; however, characters with multiple instances of this feat may select any weapon affected by Weapon Focus as their signature weapon. Characters who fight without weapons may designate their bodies or even their spell-like abilities as their signature weapon, but this will complicate the usage of fear cuts deeper than swords ''(see below). Unless you have designated multiple weapons, your signature weapon cannot be used in conjunction with any other weapons without losing your special abilities. Nine-sided strike (Su): Intense study of the secrets hidden within the Black Fox library has taught you much about the importance of patience, even in the midst of battle: he who waits for the proper moment to strike can cause great harm with even the smallest blow. Beginning at second level, whenever you strike an enemy susceptible to sudden strike damage with your signature weapon, you deal additional damage equal to your Wisdom modifier; this bonus is not subject to multipliers derived from weapon size, so daggers and shortswords cause the same additional damage as greatswords or heavy lances. Swift as a deer (Ex): Your hours spent within the Black Fox labyrinth have given you much insight into the natural movements of the body. At second level, the Black Fox's base land speed increases by 10 feet. ''Sidestep ''(Su): Beginning at third level, the Black Fox becomes almost supernaturally elusive. Once per day, as an immediate action he can transfer himself away from his current location into another safer one. ''Sidestep ''does not provoke attacks of opportunity, can only be used on yourself, and has a range equal to half your base land speed. The Black Fox gains an additional daily usage of ''sidestep at sixth and ninth level. The head plays tricks (Ex): Relying on your association with the Black Fox legend, you have learned first-hand how others can be fooled, frightened, and manipulated. Beginning at fourth level, you gain a bonus on Bluff and Intimidate checks equal to your class level. Prodigy or Protégé (Su): When you reach fourth level, the mantle of the Black Fox passes to you, and the wisdom of all those who have gone before you provides great inspiration. However, you must choose whether this inspiration will be directed inward or outward. Should you focus upon your own training, you gain bonus feats at fourth, seventh, and tenth levels, which must be chosen from a special list of bonus feats; should you focus your energies outside yourself, you attract an apprentice, and both student and master gain special abilities. This decision must be made upon reaching fourth level and cannot be changed. Prodigy: Only those who have discovered the secrets of the labyrinth and found the library will ever really understand what it means to become a Black Fox, and you find yourself increasingly shunning companionship in favour of your training. You gain bonus feats at fourth, seventh, and tenth level, which may be chosen from the list of scout bonus feats; add Enduring Ki ''and Expanded ''Ki Pool to the list as well. You must still meet the requirements for these feats. Protégé: Your skills and exploits have become well-known, and you may now attract an apprentice whom you must personally train and protect. Your apprentice need not know your true identity nor the secret of your powers, and they may belong to any race and class; work with your dungeon master to create the apprentice and provide appropriate roleplay. You have gained the equivalent of the Leadership feat, except that you do not acquire followers. However, the bond between master and apprentice grants your protégé special powers beyond those usually acquired by cohorts: * When you attract your apprentice, you gain a +5 insight bonus on all Listen, Spot, and Sense Motive checks to notice each other and discern intentions. * When you reach seventh level, the bonus granted when your apprentice aids your skill or ability check, and vice versa, increases to +4. Both master and apprentice also gain the ability, usable once per day, to telepathically send each other vague distress calls. * When you reach tenth level, the bonus granted when your apprentice aids you in combat, or vice versa, increases to +4, and when flanking the same enemy your flanking bonus increases to +4. Master and apprentice can now communicate with each other as the mindlink spell a combined total of three times per day, except that the duration is reduced to one minute (duration one round per caster level, caster level equal to Black Fox level). Like all cohorts, your apprentice cannot attain an experience level greater than two levels lower than your own. Should you also take the Leadership feat, however, rather than gaining a new cohort your apprentice may reach one level lower than your own. Quiet as Shadow ''(Su): After considerable time honing your skills, the true meaning of the lessons learned within the library becomes apparent to you. Beginning at fifth level, as a free action your ''ki becomes one with its surroundings, and the effect lasts until the beginning of your next turn. While this ability is activated, your Black Fox levels stack with your ninja levels for the purposes of determining sudden strike damage with your signature weapon, and your ghost step ''ability grants greater invisibility (should your ''ghost step ''ability last longer than one round, the greater invisibility only lasts as long as your ''quiet as shadow stance remains active). The Black Fox gains a second daily usage of quiet as shadow at tenth level. Calm as still water (Ex): The lessons you learned while finding the Black Fox library—patience, serenity, and care—are valuable ones in all circusmtances. Upon reaching sixth level, you gain a bonus on Climb, Jump, and Swim checks equal to half your Wisdom modifier, and you can take 10 on these checks even when rushed or threatened. Fear cuts deeper than swords (Su): Each person who takes on the mantle of the Black Fox adds their own flavour to the legend, but only the most skilled and daring reach the heights of notoriety and become legends themselves. When you reach eighth level, your deeds have become stories in their own right, and your weapon instills as much fear and awe as those belonging to the great Black Foxes of the past. You now wield your signature weapon with such grace that your enemies become demoralized the moment that they see you draw it, and some become so frightened that they no longer pose a threat. The first time that any enemy within 30 feet sees your signature weapon in your hands, they receive a -2 penalty to armor class against your attacks (and the attacks of your apprentice, if you have one) until the beginning of your next turn. They must also make a Will save (difficulty class 10 + class level + Charisma modifier) or suffer further ill effects for 1d4 rounds, and enemies who know the legend of the Black Fox take a -2 penalty on their saves. * Enemy hit dice equals or lower than Black Fox level — cowering if save successful; cowering and shaken if save failed; frightened if save failed by 5 or more * Enemy hit dice greater than Black Fox level — no effect if save successful; cowering if save failed; cowering and shaken if save failed by 5 or more * Enemy hit dice greater than Black Fox level +10 — no effect Enemies can only be affected by ''fear cuts deeper than swords ''once per day.